Temporary Home
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Kagome would be the first to tell you that life wasn't easy. She would also tell you that she didn't want it to be. If not for the hard life she had, she wouldn't have the life she did...all thanks to them...
1. Chapter 1

**Temporary Home**

**Summary: Kagome would be the first to tell you that life wasn't easy. She would also tell you that she didn't want it to be. If not for the hard life she had, she wouldn't have the life she did...all thanks to them...**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Prince of Tennis**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Pairing: Kagome (None)**

**Rated: T**

**-x-x-x-**

"_She got sent back..."_

"_Again?!"_

"_She's too blunt! Nobody wants her kind of honesty...nobody wants a kid who's going to point out their faults...and the things that are wrong which they do."_

"_...but...she's nice,"_

"_Doesn't matter...she hardly ever shows adults that side of her, her smiled is reserved for children...we know who she is...but they don't have a clue."_

"_I'm being adopted today..."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah...but..."_

"_I'm meeting with a family today, after lunch."_

"_**..."**_ The two kids sitting side by side sighed, one a boy with his black hair tied back into a dragons tail, violet blue eyes, and dressed in blue jeans with a yellow t-shirt. The other, a little girl with brown shoulder length hair and brown doe-like eyes; dressed in an orange and white flower petal dress. The boy was fourteen years old, and the girl eight.

"What are you two moping about for?"

The two kids jumped from their spots on the floor and turned to see the very person they had just been talking about standing with her arms crossed over her chest, her black, wavy hair, falling around her shoulders and a look of pure ennui lacing her precious blue eyes.

"Kagome!" The girl ran up to the older girl of ten years old and hugged her tightly.

"Hey, Rin..." Kagome smiled, "Your 'mom and dad' are waiting up front for you."'

"...already?" The little of the three asked sadly.

Kagome laughed, "Why so sad?"

"I don't want to leave you here, you need a family too!"

"I have a family, Rin...they died a long time ago...from here on out, anyone else who takes me in, is just...a temporary family...with a temporary home..." Kagome turned her eyes to the boy who was looking sadly down at his hands. "Miroku..."

"Hm?" He glanced up at the slightly younger girl.

Kagome gave another small smile, "InuKimi is looking for you. She wants you to look 'nice' for the family you're meeting today."

Frowning, Miroku looked at his clothes, "Why? She never worries about our clothes unless it's for the initial adoption...this is just a meeting..."

Shaking her head, Kagome pocketed her hands, "You are meeting them for the first time...but they already signed the adoption papers...you're going home, Miroku."

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome Higurashi walked through the halls of the orphanage as she made her way to the front. She usually got scolded for wandering off outside, but she couldn't help it. She hated being stuck inside, and now, with Rin and Miroku gone, she felt as if she had no reason for staying indoors...much less at the orphanage. They were her dear friends, the only two she could trust in this orphanage. Even InuKimi, the orphanage _mother_ was someone Kagome felt insecure around.

"AH, e-excuse me!"

Kagome looked up at the sudden yell and frowned, a boy with red hair in a flipped out style was on the ground with a book lying beside him; a notebook, by the looks of it. Kagome saw that he had run into the older son of InuKimi, who, despite being knocked down, still held his composure and emotionless face. He stood up, and walked away without another look in the boys' direction.

Kagome walked forward, holding her hand out to the older boy, she smiled, "Sesshoumaru is like that, he doesn't talk much to anyone...not at all if he doesn't know you."

"Um...is he an orphan too?"

Kagome looked curiously at the red head who took her hand, pulling him up as he did. "That's blunt..."

"Ah...gomen, gomen...mm..."

Kagome noted the awkward tone to the boys' voice at her comment, "No...Blunt is good. It would be a lot easier to live in this place if the people who took care of us were more honest than they are."

He blinked down at Kagome with cat like blue eyes and smiled, "Yeah...I understand what you mean. So...can you show me around, possibly?"

"..." She didn't respond as she picked up a notebook which lay open. "My baby sister?"

The boy blushed, "Y-yeah...I'm going to find the perfect little sister, I told mom...she wanted to adopt a little girl, she thinks it will be good for the family! I was so excited, I spent the whole day writing down things, about how she would look, and what her personality might be like!"

Kagome stared down at the page, "...must like tennis?"

"YEAH~!"

"Go home," She put the book in his hands and left him staring at her. She heard the sound of someone running after her and sighed, "I said go home, not follow me."

"I can't go home, Nya! I only just met you, can't I have a name?"

"...if I give you my name, will you go away?"

"Hai, hai!"

"...Kagome..." She looked back and watched him smile widely.

"Nai, nai, what is your favorite color, Kagome-Chan?"

"...what does that have to do with anything, leave me alone."

"Not yet, I'll leave, I promise, just answer a few questions first, Nya!"

Kagome sighed, "I like blue..."

"And your favorite pastime?"

"...I...don't have one."

"No?"

Kagome shook her head, she had never been really active, though, she enjoyed running, she was sure it was for the feeling of freedom it gave her, because she never enjoyed the burn it caused her throat.

"How old are you? I'm fifteen!"

Laughing softly, she smiled, he wasn't so bad, but anyone who comes with a checklist to an orphanage was going to be sorely disappointed. No one here matched half of the stuff in his little book, and most was too young to know whether or not they liked tennis. They didn't play too many outdoor sports anyways. "I'm ten, I still fail to see the relevance of these questions."

"Ah, they're very important, Kagome-Chan! One more, one more..."

Raising a brow, she let a soft sigh escape her lips, "What is it?"

"Do you like it here?"

She stared at him...then down at the floor, her head was spinning, and this kid was driving her crazy with these weird questions. None of them were interconnected, none of them had anything to do with the other, and she was getting frustrated by them, "No...I don't. Like any sane orphan would enjoy staying at an orphanage. I get sent back all the time though, the _parents_ who adopt me, don't like my blunt personality. They hate my 'lack of sensitivity' and 'harsh truthfulness', so no, I don't like it here, but I have no place else to go...now, is that it?"

"Hai! Sankyuu~"

Kagome watched the red head run down the hall and leave, she had completely forgotten that the only reason she'd run into him was to go outside for some fresh air, now...she was too tired after their meeting to care.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is chapter one, I've had this written mostly for a while, and just never got around to posting it. I finished it just now, so hopefully you all enjoy! Send me reviews, and let me know what you think, Nya~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Temporary Home**

**Summary: Kagome would be the first to tell you that life wasn't easy. She would also tell you that she didn't want it to be. If not for the hard life she had, she wouldn't have the life she did...all thanks to them...**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Prince of Tennis**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Pairing: Kagome (None)**

**Rated: T**

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome was sitting outside under one of the trees reading a random book from a pile which had been brought it earlier that morning, she didn't even look at the title when she'd picked it up on her way outside, but at least it was interesting.

"Nyan nya na~! Nyan nya na~!"

Kagome looked over and frowned, _'He's back...'_

"AH! KAGOME-CHAN!"

She closed the book as he came running up to her, for the first time, she noticed the title to be _Fire and Ice_, a teen fantasy book.

She took note of the woman behind him, she was stunning, truly beautiful. Suddenly being pulled up and onto her feet, she was pushed forward towards the woman where she felt suddenly nervous. _'What the heck, why am I nervous?!'_

"Is this her?"

'_Her?'_

"Hai, Hai! Kagome-Chan, she's so cute, and adorable, and perfect!" The red head hugged her tightly as he smiled.

'_Cute? Adorable? PERFECT!? What was his name again? Gigi...Fuji...Michi...Eiji? Eiji...that's right.'_ Kagome slipped out of the hug before standing straight again, "You came back, why? I thought I told you, no one was going to match that silly list of yours."

"Wah~! Wrong! Wrong!"

Kagome raised a brow.

He pulled out his book, she recalled a bunch of the things on that list, and when he handed it to her and she opened it, it was no longer the same list. _'He...he changed it!'_ She frowned, "That's a form of cheating, I'm sure of it."

He smiled, "Not cheating, revising and editing!"

'_...he's a nut...'_

"Eiji, go sit in the lobby, I'll catch up to you."

"Hai, Kaa-San!" He ran off, Kagome watched him flip and jump, and summersault. It was kind of funny, in fact, it even brought a smile to her face to watch, but she quickly hid it at the soft sound of a laugh from beside her. Kagome fell back onto the grass by her book and leaned against the tree she'd been sitting under prior the interruption.

"He's so excited. He's been down lately, I'm not sure why, but I think it has something to do with his doubles partner..."

"Doubles partner?"

"Mm, he plays tennis, doubles, meaning he plays with another tennis player, um, his name is Oishi-San, I believe." She smiled, "Mind if I sit down?"

Kagome looked curiously at her, but shook her head all the same. "Go ahead,"

"So, I was wondering if you could tell me a little bit about yourself. I know, you don't really have any hobbies, have you ever wanted to try something?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if you could do something, art, tennis, soccer, swimming...anything at all, what would you want to do?"

"...I guess...I always thought Gymnastics or something like that would be fun..."

The woman smiled, "Anything else?"

"I don't know..."

"What foods do you like?"

Kagome frowned, _'Now I see where Eiji gets his questioning from...'_ Kagome sighed, "I liked fruit, melons are good, especially Watermelons, I also like Snow Cones."

"Ah! Eiji loves snow cones!" The woman smiled.

"...he does?" It wasn't really a Japanese delicacy, not many people ate it in fact, it was something she had eaten with her dad before the accident. He had brought over a snow cone machine for them after one of his business trips, which they'd utilize every Sunday.

"Oh, I never mentioned this, my name is Kikumaru, Sachiko, please call me Sachiko-Chan, nai?"

Kagome smiled, "Call me Kagome then, please."

"Hai, hai. Can you tell me more about yourself Kagome? What do you normally do on weekdays, or weekends?"

"Mm, you're looking at it. The staff here doesn't like it when we take off or act...like kids. I try to avoid trouble and just read mostly. It doesn't matter what the book is, I'll read anything. That's something I do enjoy, reading!" Kagome smiled, one of the first smiles she'd given Sachiko.

Sachiko took it for all the beauty and happiness it was worth and returned her smile with one of her own. "I like reading too, is there anything that you're really proud of, things you can do? It's a weird question, I know, but I'm just really curious about you."

"...I...well, I'm good at badminton, I used to play with my mom...and, I like running; I'm really fast...I guess I'm proud of those, I'm not all that artistic, drawing and such..."

"What are your favorite subjects?"

"I like Japanese History, English and Mathematics...um...I'm not really good with Science and Chemistry, or Latin...I tried to read books on those once, but they kind of confused me."

"So you know how to speak English?!" She was shocked.

"...a little...I could find my way around America, at least..." Kagome laughed, "I read a bunch of Japanese to English books, and then tried my luck reading a story written in English, I got most of it, not everything though." Kagome blushed.

Sachiko smiled, "How about music?"

"I like pop, but I fall asleep to classical...j-pop makes me want to get up dance and sing, not sleep."

Sachiko laughed at that, "Like Eiji...alright. I think I've stolen away enough of your time, Kagome, I'll let you get back to reading, thank you for keeping me company." Sachiko stood and bowed.

Kagome was quick on her feet, bowing respectfully back to Sachiko, "It was fun talking to you, Eiji and you are a lot alike, thank you for spending some time with me, Sachiko-Chan!"

The woman smiled, nodding her head, then leaving to find her son in the lobby. Kagome sat back down on the grass and returned to reading, her mind was easily becoming distracted by the woman and Eiji, but she forced herself to shake the thoughts to the back of her mind. She had to remind herself that no one wanted an overly blunt daughter, so even if she liked the two and even if they liked her at first too...they would never keep her.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope you all enjoy! Here is chapter two, once I get 20 reviews, I'll update chapter 3! LOVE YOU GUYS!**


End file.
